


Second breakfast

by MagicRedhead



Series: Wives of the Shire [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bag End, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, Happy wifes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRedhead/pseuds/MagicRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the scramble eggs get cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rutobuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/gifts), [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/gifts).



> Ah well I feel empty since [Oak & Mistletoe ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3674136/chapters/8123694)ended, and the fluffness and happyness of it got mixed in my mind with [rutobuka's](http://rutobuka2.tumblr.com/) work so... I made a thing.  
> (Pardon me)

Bilbo opened the door to her room and looked at the silly dwarf still asleep on her bed. She had been up for two hours - enough time to eat one breakfast, and cook the second one, just in case the smell of bacon grizzling in the pan would wake up Thorin. Since Thorin had moved to Bag-End, she had taken the habit of sleeping late, sometimes enough so to miss the elevenses. Bilbo padded toward the bed and sat next to her wife, who was still very much asleep. She had kicked away the light cotton sheet and laid wearing only a small pair of white knickers. The heat of this summer was unbearable. 

Bilbo kissed Thorin's ear and whispered teasingly. “Good morning, sleepy dwarf. I believe it's time for breakfast, I made scrambled eggs, your favourite. I am always at your service, Queen Under The Hill.” She accompanied these last words with a small slap where Thorin's bottom was not covered by the small white panties. 

Thorin jolted awake and caught Bilbo's jawline with her hand, sticking her to her lover's mouth, forbidding her to talk. "I won't be mocked in my own bed, Mistress Burglar", Thorin said in a low growling whisper.

Bilbo chuckled, her laugh muffled by the dwarf’s hand, her eyes bright and crinkled with joy. She opened her mouth, just wide enough to slip out her tongue and lick Thorin’s hard palm.  
Thorin withdrew on the bed and let out a high-pitch cry "It tickles!" She tried to get away from Bilbo by wiggling and giggling. Laughing out loud, Bilbo caught her thigh and wrapped both hands around it, pulling Thorin towards her. Thorin dug her nails in the sheet, out of breath with laughter. “Help me! A burglar is trying to steal me away! It is a dwarf-napping!”

Bilbo leaned over Thorin and proceeded in licking every part of her body she could reach: a small kiss on her strong thigh, a soft lick on her flat belly, a nibble on the knee. The warmth of Bilbo's breath on her skin tickled Thorin, whose delighted laughter sounded like a wedding bell.

“What kind of burglar would I be, if I didn't at least try to steal the rarest and most perfect garden one has ever seen in the Shire ?” teased Bilbo, her cheek against Thorin's thigh as she gently caressed the soft black hair covering it.

Thorin blushed heavily. “There you are mocking me again,” she replied, still breathing hard from her gentle fight. “I am many things, Bilbo, but I sure think no one ever compared me with a shrubbery.”

Bilbo raised her eyebrows: “You don't believe me? But look at these wonderful flowers, have you ever seen some so bright and colourful?” Bilbo traced a finger along Thorin's knickers. “It makes me want to pluck them off.” She slid her finger under the knicker’s rubber band. The wetness and warmth pleased her, flushed her cheeks as she licked her lips. Thorin saw that and turned redder somehow.

“It's nothing but mere white panties,” she breathed. 

With a wicked smile, Bilbo rolled he knickers down Thorin's legs and kissed her inner thighs, her lips like that of a dozen butterflies. “Oh but have you ever felt a lawn that soft? I could lay there for days and enjoy the sun while reading a nice book.” 

Thorin snarled, still out of breath. “My thighs are anything but soft, Bilbo, I know I exercise less now that I live with you in the Shire but I am still a hardened warrior.”

“This sweet scent does not come from you then. If I were a bee I would surely...” started Bilbo.

“Enough of this silly nonsense!” cut Thorin. “I...”

Bilbo trailed a finger around Thorin's clitoris. The sensation caught the dwarf off-guard, leaving her speechless. “What were you about to say, sweet love of mine?”

Thorin gasped and arched her back as Bilbo's soft fingers continued their ministrations. “I... I...”

Bilbo's tongue replaced her fingers while her hand caressed gently Thorin's stomach, and found her way up the softness of a breast. Thorin heaved a sigh, closed her eyes and laid her head against the pillow. “Ghivashel...” One of her hand reached out to entwine her fingers with Bilbo's, while the other clasped Bilbo's cheek and gently rubbed her thumb against it. 

“Humlmmomve...” Bilbo hummed and kept licking Thorin. . She watched her as she shivered, her lips parted open, her cheeks red and her brow shinning with the thinnest layer of sweat. The sight of a relaxed Thorin, completely offered to her, was endearing. 

Bilbo moved her tongue down towards Thorin's entrance and slowly licked around it, her eyes fixed on Thorin's face. Thorin gasped, her hips rocked. Feeling even bolder than before, Bilbo moaned and gently slid her tongue inside Thorin, teasing her softly. She removed her hand from Thorin's breast and used her thumb to caress Thorin's clitoris.  
Thorin's fingers gripped Bilbo’s hand fiercely until their knuckles went white. Her other hand clasped Bilbo's short curls. Thorin's breath turned ragged as she let out small sound of contentment. Bilbo closed her eyes, only enjoying Thorin's closeness and warmth. 

After a while, Thorin freed her hand from Bilbo's hair and pushed her chin slightly away. “Ghivashel, if I am the most perfect garden, you are the purest gem I've ever laid eyes upon." 

Bilbo climbed Thorin's upper-body and leaned on for a kiss. “Are you ready for breakfast now, my beautiful Queen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the prettiest girl around, the very best Ana.


End file.
